We are attempting to isolate and characterize those agents, peptides and hydroxy fatty acids which result in accumulation of specific inflammatory cells in specific airways and in pleura, using human lavage as well as experimental animals previously injected with pure particles, 0.1 micron, either pure or coated with oxidized lipids. In addition, the platelet arachidonic acid lipoxygenase will be purified and its kinetic and specific properties assessed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bhattacharyya, S.N. and Lynn, W.S.: Structural Studies on the Oligosaccharides of a Glycoprotein isolated from Alveoli of Patients with Alveolar Proteinosis, J. Biol. Chem. 252, 1172, 1977. Lynn, W.S., Kylstra, J.A., Sahy, S., J. Tainer, J. Shelburne, P. Pratt, W. Gutknecht, R. Shaw, and P. Ingram: Investigations of Black Bronchoalveolar Human Lavage Fluid, Chest, 1977, in press.